Something Random comes this way
by Lordbingo
Summary: A 17 year old girl finds her way into M.E. because of her abusive ex Xander. She doesn't trust males. Will she be able to? These are her adventures. Rated T because Marina likes to swear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hola everybody. I got super bored one night and decided to write this. Hope ya like it. R&R Please.

**Disclaimer**: Me:I own it all everything.

J.R.R. Tolkien: ahem

Me: Fine. I only own Marina. So far I don't know if I will add any more OCs.

Prologue

~Third Person POV~

Marina hated this place. She did not want to be here. She would rather be back in Minnesota, fishing. Marina hated Xander who brought her here He just had to have a knife and a gun. Then she saw a man. She was very violent. Marina aimed her knife at the strange man from up in her tree. 'It's better if he's dead' she told her self. Fortunately he hadn't noticed her yet, but she wasn't going to take that chance. She lifted the hood o her cloak so that none would see she was female. She took careful aim and threw the dagger.

**A/N**: I will tell more about Marina's life later. Review or I will die! Please I'm like a kid on Christmas when I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Silentness

Chapter 1: Silentness

As I threw the dagger the guy must have heard it because he moved out of the way and walked towards my tree.

"Oh crap. What did you get yourself into Marina?" I thought as I climbed higher in the tree attempting to get away. He threw the knife back at me and it embedded itself in my leg. I fell out of the tree and crumpled to the ground in pain. I turned and glared daggers at the guy and gave him my famous MFS (middle finger salute). He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me somewhere it was dark and incase you didn't know, I don't have night vision. No sir I can not see in the dark. I fought back pretty hard for a seventeen year old.

When we came to a stop I readied myself to run. I forgot I had a knife in my leg so that changed things. I also realized that I was in a group of eight males and guess what they all had weapons. This was a very crummy day for me. I reached to grab one of my others knives but I saw it had been replaced by a light saber. Fucking awesome. They quickly took it away.

"Who are you?" another man demanded. I pulled down my hood and glared at him.

"What would a female be doing in these woods this late at night?" a midget dude with a beard asked.

"She is surely a spy of Saruman!" Voice one exclaimed. I gave him a WTF look and another MFS. Well someone is jumping to conclusions. I decided to be a mute for the time being. I am very defiant when I want to be. They decided that interrogating me would wait till morning. Hallelujah I get to sleep. One of them took the knife out and bandaged the wound.

I pulled out my iPod and started listening to Greenday.

Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, twenty one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, twenty one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, twenty one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,

One, twenty one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I  
Man I loved that song. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

CUE DREAM

_Xander loomed over me with his knife smiling evily. I don't remember what I saw in him. He was an abusive boyfriend and I broke up with him the day before. He didn't take it well. He kidnapped me and brought me to a forest. "Shouldn't have left me Marina." He said "Goodbye Marina. This will hurt a lot." Then he started carving into my arm. I screamed and he hit me and continued carving into my arm. "Please stop" I kept pleading he only continued carving. When he was done I saw that he carved his name into my arm. He cut my body all over and carved more designs into my other arm while I screamed bloody murder. When I got the chance I knocked him out and stole his knives and gun._

END DREAM

I woke up and saw that everyone but one was asleep. I grabbed my light saber and quietly left hoping I wouldn't wake them up. I walked a few miles up river and found a nice tree to sleep in. One thing I was sure about is that I would never trust a male again. They were traitorous and horrible. The next morning I heard voices. The same voices I heard the night before. Oh shit.

**A/N: So what do ya think? Review to save the fairies. PM if you have any ideas. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK PEOPLE I AM DESTROYING THIS STORY BECAUSE NOBODY SEEMS TO APPRECIATE IT. WHAT I HAVE LEARNED IS THAT ONE- I SUCK AT WRITING TWO- I HAVE A GRAMMER ISSUE THREE ONE REVIEW MADE ME CRY SO TO LUNARHUNTRESS SUCK MY NOEXSISTANT DICK OK LOSER **

**UP 4 ADOPTION **

**TAKE IT FOR ALL I CARE**


End file.
